callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mk 48
The is a Light Machine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The Mk 48's main attributes are its high damage and accuracy, being able to kill in three hits up to extremely far distances, where it drops to four hits. However, its main drawback is its lower fire rate (625 RPM) which cuts short in close-quarters, offering a more stable approach. With its high-damage bullets, low recoil and high penetration, the Mk 48 is ideal for objective gamemodes and medium to long range engagements. Along with LSAT, its belt capacity is 100 rounds but has a long reload time. Rapid Fire can be an effective attachment, speeding up the time to kill at close range significantly. While it will dramaticly decrease range, the Mk 48's three-hit-kill range even with Rapid Fire is still greater than the default three-hit-kill range of the SCAR-H, and the number of shots required to kill only drops by a maximum of one. Even without any attachments, the Mk 48 is quite a deadly weapon, although the player should generally avoid rushing and close quarters engagements as the weapon's low mobility and rate of fire suffer against other weapon types such as submachine guns. Longer sightlines and tight choke points are more preferred, where a prepared gunner can kill anyone attempting to go through. Although pinpoint, the Mk 48's sights can at times be obstructive and bulky, in which case optics such as EOTech Sight can prove useful. The Target Finder is very effective on this weapon as it allows valuable targeting for all ranges, especially in long sightlines; working perfectly with the MK48's gigantic damage and range. The Quickdraw Handle is also a great fit, allowing for a 33% faster ADS time. As accurate shots are key in gunfights, Toughness is another great perk, as the player can be more accurate should the enemy get a shot on them. Suppressor is a solid option to give the player a stealth bonus with the cost of a third of the three-hit-kill range. Attachments *EOTech Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Fore Grip (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Target Finder (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked at weapon level 8) *ACOG Sight (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Variable Zoom (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 15) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked at weapon level 16) Gallery Mk 48 BOII.png|The Mk 48 in first person. Mk 48 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Mk 48 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the Mk 48. Firing MK48 BOII.png|The Mk 48 in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer. Trivia *There is a small drawn skull on the front of the magazine in the Create-a-Class image. *Towards the end of the reloading animation, when the player is cocking the gun; if one looks carefully, they can see the ammo belt clip through the box. es:Mk 48fr:Mk 48 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns